


Late Night Party Out at Stark's Place

by Sleepyblue_Kitzune



Series: A Tale of New Beginnings [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tales of Xillia, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Clint's Family Makes A Minor Cameo Appearance, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half Human-Half Spirit Jane, Jane is an Aunt Figure, Kagome and Souta Are Tony's Children, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Morgan Has A Lot of Uncle and Aunt Figures, Morgan Has A Pokemon Plushie, Other, and it's a Noibat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyblue_Kitzune/pseuds/Sleepyblue_Kitzune
Summary: "If I told you, Loki would do more than kill me. Then he would go and do the same to you for knowing in the first place. I don't think you want that.""The guy's asleep, Janie. What he won't know won't hurt him. Besides, what's the worst he can do?""I...""Would you like to find out, Stark?"Tony froze.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: A Tale of New Beginnings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486361
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Party Out at Stark's Place

With a small sigh, Tony leaned back into the armrest of the soft leather sofa he laid stretched out on and closed his eyes. The temptation to give into sleep was there, just lingering at the edge of his mind, but he was neither tired or in the right mood for a nap. His body was still too wired from the food and drinks he consumed at the party he just left a few minutes ago, which was still going strong out front in his yard. He remembered something about his head hurting and complained to some of the guys afterwards. He didn't want to leave, but they gave him no choice and, without warning, shoved him back inside.

"Argh!" he grabbed his head, grinding his teeth together at the sharp pain that ran along his temples.

"Here," came a young woman's voice.

Tony tensed as a pair of small hands covered his larger ones, but then he relaxed once he felt a familiar wave of soothing energy wash over him, and the man couldn't help the relieved groan that left his mouth when those lithe fingers he knew oh-so well started rubbing his forehead.

"I take it that this beats Tylenol or Aleve any day."

Tony opened his eyes and found brown eyes of the same shade as his staring back at him. A soft smile crossed his lips as he sat up and rubbed his daughter’s bluish-black hair.

"Definitely!" he kissed the crown of her head and laid back down. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"You're welcome, dad," Kagome smiled and removed her hands from her father's head.

"I guess Tony wasn't the only one suffering from a headache around here."

The two looked up and saw Jane sitting across from them on the other sofa with a sleeping Loki draped over her body, his head resting comfortably on her lap as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"Too bad you weren't here earlier, Kagome. I could've used your help with Loki here," Jane gestured to the dark haired god with her other hand.

Kagome raised a brow.

"From the looks of it, you managed to do the job just fine," she smirked. Though her brow did rise higher when she caught the twitch of Loki's hand in his sleep.

"After a bit of arguing and telling him to lay down, yes I did," Jane looked away with a small frown on her face.

Tony furrowed his brows and focused his eyes a bit more on the two. Their party clothes did look a little rough and dishevel in some areas along with their hair. And was that a slight blush he saw on her face?

"Something tells me that a little more than Reindeer Games getting a headache went on."

Jane's face burned bright in anger. Or was that embarrassment?

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Tony! Nothing of that sort happened," she glared at him, spying the look he had in his eyes.

"Then—"

"If I told you, Loki would do more than kill me. Then he would go and do the same to you for knowing in the first place. I don't think you want that."

"The guy's asleep, Janie. What he won't know won't hurt him. Besides, what's the worst he can do?"

"I..."

"Would you like to find out, Stark?"

Tony froze.

Jane jumped in surprise and looked down. She blanched at the sight of her own hand in Loki's hair and immediately, yet gently, removed it as if she had been burned.

"Loki! You're awake!?" the young half-spirit squeaked, and hated herself for it, backing away from the god as he slowly sat up from his position on the couch.

"I am truly a bit disappointed in you, Jane. Surely you weren't thinking about telling dear Anthony here what we’d discussed in this room earlier, did you?"

Words could not express how Kagome felt about all of this, but she knew that her father and auntie figure were in for it now. The priceless look on her dad and Jane's face as well as the dangerous one on the trickster god's face said it all, and it made her laugh. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sounds of music and laughter rang through the air as a few animals ran around the front yard of Tony Stark’s home, weaving in out and out of people’s way as they chased a small group of children and teenagers around in a circle. They carefully slipped past a large group of adults sitting at the table, eating and drinking while playing a game of UNO, and almost ran into Pepper who just got done sitting a tray of food she had in her hands on another table.

Thankfully, she saw them and skirted out of the way in time, letting the kids run past her. 

“Be careful next time, children!” she shouted to their retreating forms.

One of the children stopped and looked back, her dark brown hair whipping to the side from the motion.

“We will mom!” she said with a grin, her brown eyes twinkling just like the stars in the sky above them, and turned back around, securing the toy she had in her arms a bit more firmly.

“Hey wait up you guys!”

Just as she was about to join back up with her friends, the little girl spotted a familiar black haired man with amber eyes land on the ground from the roof he’d just left.

“Uncle Jude!” she ran over to him.

The spiky haired man turned around to see Tony’s youngest daughter, who was now eight years old, stop in front of him. 

“Hello Morgan!” he smiled down at the girl when she hugged him, and right as he was about to return the hug, his eyes caught onto what she was holding in her arms. “What’cha got there?” he asked curiously.

Morgan took a moment to back up, releasing the man, who she viewed as one of her many uncles, as she did so, and flipped the toy around for Jude to see. 

It was a giant sized purple and black bat plushie with yellow eyes that had black triangular markings on the inner corners of its eyes, small wings with black hands in the middle joint areas, large ears, and small feet. And for some finishing touches, from what he could see, there was a small blue and green checkered pattern bow-tie wrapped around its neck along with some black shades that were sitting on top of its head.

“Oh! A Noibat plushie!” Jude’s smile grew, immediately recognizing the Pokemon toy in her arms, and looked it over until his eyes came across a tear in its right wing. “Oh no!” he exclaimed with a frown on his face. “What happened to Noibat?” 

Morgan mimicked his expression as she, too, looked down at the plushie. 

“Noby got stuck in-between my drawer and bookcase in my room last night, and ripped when I got him free,” she explained sadly. 

“That’s terrible,” he said, his frown deepened as he reached out and gently rubbed the plushie’s damaged wing in-between his fingers. 

Morgan nodded as her uncle let Noby go. She looked up and held the Pokemon plushie out to him. 

“Can you fix Noby for me, Uncle Jude?” she asked, hope swimming in her eyes and her voice.

Jude gave her a solemn yet reassuring look. 

“Sure! Just leave it to me,” he carefully took Noby into one of his arms and looked at the plush for a few moments. “Give me a few hours and I’ll have him fixed up in no time okay?” he smiled, looking back at the eight year old.

“Okay!” Morgan replied, returning his smile with her own. 

Jude chuckled and lightly ruffled the the little girl’s hair with his free hand, ignoring her indignant “hey!” as he turned her around afterwards.

“Now go on and continue playing with your friends, Morgan. I can see that they’re waiting for you right there,” he pointed at the other children standing near an empty table up ahead before giving her a light push forward.

Morgan looked back at him with a nod before turning back around. She fixed her hair and ran back over to her group of friends, waving at them as she did so.

A sigh left the spiky haired man as he sat down in one of the three empty chairs sitting on the front porch and dropped Noby in his lap. 

“This tear shouldn’t be too hard to fix,” he mumbled to himself, staring at the plushie with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

“Hey, that’s my little sister’s Pokemon plushie...” he heard the front door open and a pair of footsteps walking over to him. “Are you going to stitch him up?”

Jude looked up to see Kagome standing next to him. 

“Yep! Is Tony still inside dealing with his headache?”

“Oh that...” Kagome looked back at the door she came out of. “No. I already took care of that along with someone else’s headache but...”

Jude raised a brow at the expression on her face. 

“But what?” he prompted.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Kagome’s head. 

“Loki got into a little scuffle with Dad and Jane because of the former’s teasing and what the latter was about to do,” she carefully explained. “He, umm...” she paused and then released a sigh under her breath. “Nevermind. You’ll see if you go inside.”

“I...see,” was all Jude could say.

Kagome nodded.

“Well, I’m gonna need to go inside to use the restroom anyway so...” Jude trailed off as he picked Noby up and handed him over to the young black-bluish haired woman. “Can you hold onto him for me?” he asked as he stood up from his seat.

Kagome gave the man a smile. 

“Sure thing, uncle,” she said, holding the Pokemon toy loosely in her arms.

Once that was done, Jude walked past her, heading towards the front door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the sound of the front door being opened, Jane looked up to see Jude walk in and close the door behind him. When he turned around, she caught the expression on his face the second he spotted her. And she didn’t blame him when he stopped to stare at her and Tony, who was unfortunately fetching a ball for Loki much to his embarrassment. Not like she was in a much better position either, she mused, grumbling something inaudible under the God of Mischief’s hand.

‘ _Oh..._ ’ then suddenly, she purred, much to her embarrassment, when he hit the right spot behind her left ear. “Jude...help...nya,” she spoke, her voice a little strained as she reluctantly leaned into the hand, melting under his ministrations.

“Umm...” Jude looked down to see a brown colored dog with brown eyes run past his feet with a ball in his mouth and looked up to see a purring brown colored cat with golden brown-amber eyes sitting in Loki’s lap and being petted by him. “Do I even want to know why Jane’s a cat and Tony is a dog?” he asked, lamely.

Loki raised a brow at the young man, but otherwise said nothing as he lounged back on the couch like he owned the place, feet propped up on the table in front of him, and accepted the ball Tony gave him. 

“Woof!”

His green eyes drifted downward to see the dog wagging his tail despite the frustrated look on his furry face, and with a smirk, he removed his hand from Jane’s furry head to pet him. 

“Again if you will, Stark...” he moved his hand away and threw the ball with his other one, watching the dog run after the toy seconds later. “Now Dr. Mathis...” he looked back up to see Jude still standing there, looking dumbfounded, “Is there something else you’d like to ask?” and went back to petting Jane.

"Huh?" Jude snapped out of shock but not before sweat-dropping at the sight of Jane now cuddling up to Loki who didn’t mind her affection one bit. Though his jaw almost dropped in shock when the raven haired god smiled and returned her hug. “Err, no...” he finally said and forced himself to walk away from the...adorable sight...and from the guilt he could feel swelling up in his chest when Jane and Tony shot him pleading looks. “I was just heading towards the restroom,” he said, exiting the living room and turning a corner.

‘ _I’m so sorry you guys. I’ll make it up to you one day._ ’

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once one a.m. rolled around and everyone was getting ready to leave, after they helped the Stark family clean up of course, Jude walked over to Morgan with Noby in his arms. 

“Here you go! Noby’s all fixed now,” Jude held the Noibat plushie out to the eight year child, who took it gingerly.

Morgan let out a small yet delighted squeal when she discovered the rip was no longer there. And what made her even more happy was the fact that Noby looked cleaner than he ever had been, which meant that Uncle Jude washed him earlier too. 

“Thank you, Uncle Jude!” she handed her plushie over to her mother and turned back around to hug Jude.

The spiky haired man crouched and returned the hug with a small smile.

“You’re welcome, Morgan!” he released the girl seconds later and stood up, looking over in Pepper’s direction. He waved good-bye at her and turned around, stuffing his hands inside of his pants’ pockets.

As he was leaving, he walked past Clint who was talking with Tony and Jane. And from what he spotted, the two were thankfully back to normal.

“What’s up with you two? Both of you have been acting strange around Loki ever since the three of you came back outside. Did he...do something to you two?” he heard the man ask.

“Well...” Jane said before trailing off.

Jude didn’t even have to look back to know that the two were sweating bullets.

“You don’t want to know,” the half-spirit woman finally decided on what she wanted to say to her colleague.

“What do you mean by—”

“Just leave it alone, Barton,” Tony said with a tired sigh.

Jude shook his head at their answers, but he understood why they didn’t want to tell anyone what had gone down inside the house. Heck, it was probably bad enough for them that he just so happened to have walked in on them playing with Loki. But he assured them that he wasn’t going to tell everyone.

And so far, he hasn’t.

“Have a good night Jude.”

“See ya later man.”

He looked up to see Jane walk past him, heading over to her car that was parked in the streets. Then seconds later, Clint walked past him too and headed towards his own vehicle where his wife and kids were waiting inside. 

“Same to you two!” he waved at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Stark family waited until every one of their friends got in their own vehicles and left the property before they turned to each other. 

“Well, shall we go inside and head to bed?” Tony asked.

He got his answer in the form of a yawning Morgan who said “yes Daddy” in a low voice.

“Looks like I got my answer,” he laughed before he reached down to grab his daughter’s hand. Then he turned to his wife and leaned down to give her a kiss. “You too, Pep?” he asked her quietly, pulling away after a moment and wrapping his free arm around her waist.

“Mhm...” the light strawberry blond haired woman nodded her head, yawning afterwards, and leaned into her husband’s unoccupied side. 

Tony smiled lovingly at his little family as they all walked up the steps leading towards their home and made their way over to the front door. He let go of Pepper for a second to open it, and once he did, he slipped his arm back around her waist. Then he pulled his daughter, who was clutching onto his pants leg, and his wife closer to him as he led them all inside, shutting the door closed behind them with the back of his foot.


End file.
